


Crave

by GreyPezzola



Series: A Study in Synonyms [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen, Leliana is very gay, Other characters are present but only very breifly, non sexual nudity, very casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPezzola/pseuds/GreyPezzola
Summary: They get ambushed in the middle of the night because of course they get ambushed after they had fought what felt like a small army of darkspawn just that day. In the heat of battle, one doesn't always have time to put on a shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring non-sexual nudity and a dog named The High Lord of Farts.

They get ambushed in the middle of the night because of course they get ambushed after they had fought what felt like a small army of darkspawn just that day. There wasn’t any time to figure out who was supposed to be on watch— had they set a rotation? Because suddenly there were twelve intruders trying to tear them to bits.Maybe their intention had been to merely rob them, but Sigyn’s dog had utterly ruined that idea if that was the case.

Alistair had been roused at the first low growl the dog had made, Maker bless that stinky dog, and had fully snapped awake as soon as the growl turned into a bark.  He had just been able to pull on his shield and crawl out of his tent when the action had started. The Lord had sunk his teeth into the leg of one of the would-be bandits who fell with a scream.  Sten seemed utterly unfazed at the sudden attack and had punched another bandit who hadn’t had enough sense to run from the man.  Alistair bashed his shield into some assailant as he watched the punched man crumpled to the ground.  He had just enough time to swing his shield to his left to block an arrow aimed for his shoulder.  With that, despite his sleepiness, it was easy to get into the swing of a fight.

He was in the process of pulling his sword out of a man who had come at him with two axes when Sigyn joined in.  He could only tell because suddenly a woman, who had apparently been trying to sneak up on him during his momentary incapacitation, fell to the ground with a shriek of pain, one of Sigyn’s arrows lodged in her shoulder.

Alistair turned his head to yell a quick thanks before returning to the fray when his voice got caught in his throat.  Sigyn was shirtless. Instead of smalls, she had chest bindings that had been hastily tied around her breasts and was calmly lining up another shot.  It took all of his strength to tear his eyes away and return to the fight.  The addition of Sigyn and Leliana seemed to turn the fight in their favor and those who could fled their camp. 

Which leads them to now.

“Do you mind taking this one with you? He’s going to bleed everywhere and he’s probably going to make it!” Sigyn yells after their retreating figures.  They take no heed of her call and she looks down with a pitying look at the man.  It’s the man who had been unfortunate enough to get 170 pounds of dog attacking him.  One of his legs looks far worse for wear, but she seems to be right.  The poor blighter might never walk the same way again, but he’ll live if he gets proper medical care promptly.

“I don’t know how long you have been in this profession, but a good mark doesn’t have a mabari war hound.  They usually mean trouble.  The threat he alone poses far outweighs any possible profit you could have made.” Sigyn shakes her head and goes over to one of her packs.  She fishes out a health poultice and some bandages before going over to the man who is dragging himself away.  She gets within ten feet of his space and the Lord of Farts starts to growl.  It’s a low rumble that takes Sigyn by surprise.  She shoots the dog a look and says, “Easy, love.”   That hushes her dog for a second, but as she walks closer the dog starts again.  Sigyn chides him softly and crouches down to help the bleeding man.

“Look, patch yourself up and— Stone, salroka, I promise I’m safe!” her dog had lunged forward, grabbing one of the hanging ties of her bindings and pulling.  They promptly fall off and Alistair is left looking at her half naked form, still trying to help the fallen man.  “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by someone, patch yourself up and leave.  Do anything funny or linger too long and I’ll let him do more than just growl.”

The man takes the poultice and bandages, nodding frantically at her words and proceeds to continue to crawl away as quickly as he can.  Sigyn sighs, “Everyone else okay?”

Sten grunts his affirmative as he picks up one of the slain bandits and walks away from camp to dispose of the body.  Leliana mumbles something, but is clearly still fairly asleep despite the fight.  Alistair, however, cannot create words.

Her skin is dark and glowing the moonlight and thick trail of hair plunges down from her belly button into her pants. She walks over to her dog who is now chewing on her chest bindings and Alistair can swear he sees something glint on her chest.

Oh.

“Sigyn, why don’t you wear a breast band?” Leliana asks, her voice is still thick with sleep but has that earnest quality that only the truly exhausted can have. “Not that I’m complaining, you are a lovely sight, but wouldn’t it be more practical?”

She gives her dog a stern look and holds out her hand.  A few seconds later the Lord meekly gives her the bindings.  Sigyn smiles at her dog and murmurs a quiet thanks before answering Leliana’s question. “Wouldn’t work.  Most are made to human standards, not to fit some as broad or as large as me.” She cups a breast and compresses it to her chest so it lies flat. Then she lets it go and it falls and jiggles.

Oh. There are definitely somethings shiny on each side of her nipples.

“Besides, I’m a good shot but in the heat of battle, you know—” Whatever it was, it seems Leliana does know as she winces in sympathy at Sigyn’s gesture to her chest.“You only need to hit them with your bowstring once… Anyways, I’m going back to sleep.Let me know if any more excitement happens.”

Then Sigyn yawns and pats her thigh.The dog lumbers to his feet and follows her back to her tent.Her back is no less enticing.While it’s littered with scars, she has a thick layer of fat that just jiggles so nicely as she walks.Alistair wonders what it would be like to cup— 

Oh. Maker’s breath.

Alistair turns and crawls back into his tent.Well, this makes absolutely nothing any less complicated or easier.He sits down on his mess of bedding which is still slightly warm from his body heat and his shoulders sag. Thank the Maker he’d been carrying his shield.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this story in the form of other short scenes, but not a direct continuation of this event.
> 
> I also have hella head cannon about how Sigyn interacts with body mods. I feel like dwarves are more inclined to peircings, but they tend to be limited to the higher castes. Sigyn has a lot of piercings as a fuck you to the higher castes, but she personally will never want a tattoo because her skin has been already branded against her will.


End file.
